


Sharks in the Water

by set_sail



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Excessive Innuendo, F/F, Kara is a bad employee, canon according to someone who hasn't watched s4 yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/set_sail/pseuds/set_sail
Summary: Lena stops by Catco to have a word with Andrea. Andrea says too many words about Kara.





	1. First Blood

It's a well known secret that Lena Luthor likes to do things in person. Phone calls are for arranging meetings, not holding them. Meeting face to face is where she does her best work, and showing up unannounced is the best part.

This time, she is very close to making an exception. She's never shied away from a lion's den, but this particular den holds a wolf in cheap clothing. The very thought of which still makes her head spin, and her heart lurch down to her stomach. Lena hates leaving things unresolved. Lately she has been living too much in shades of grey, and soon it will be time to pick a side. 

The lion isn't too easy to deal with either.

Gaining entrance to Catco is simple enough. She wasn't denied even before owning the entire building. The difficult part will be getting in and out without interacting with her bff who she can't stand the sight of. Not without confronting thoughts she does not have the capacity to deal with now or any time soon. 

Dread still pools in her stomach as she navigates the main floor. There's no telling if turning the next corner will put her face to face with Kara. Logic tells her its extremely unlikely, especially considering the amount of time Kara really spends in the office. She could be anywhere in the entire world, universe, or even multiverse on a Monday afternoon. 

Lena makes an effort to relax every muscle she's had clenched without realizing. She is decidedly  _ not thinking about it. _

And she's so close,  _ so so _ close. 

Her destination is within sight, but blocking it is the only person who would be. Kara is exiting Andrea's office in a huff, face red and teeth gritted. Lena doesn't realize she's stopped walking until Kara notices her.

This is not the time nor place to make a scene, and she hopes Kara understands that. She offers Lena a smile, just a tad too bright. It's relieving and punishing at the same time. Lena plans to walk by without further incident, but of course-

"Why did you have to sell Catco to  _ her _ , Lena?" She blurts, still affected by whatever confrontation had just occurred. 

It sounds childish and Kara must know that, but she doesn't seem to care. She certainly never has before. 

"She's an old friend, and a competent businesswoman," Lena answers, realizing too late that she doesn't owe Kara any. 

And then Kara is looking back towards Andrea with a suspicion that Lena should have expected. 

"She's also not a super villain."

Kara looks apologetic, but looks can be deceiving. 

"Can you really blame me, after-" indecipherable hand gestures. 

And Kara couldn't know this, but Lena could very well blame her for a lot of things. Had spent a good amount of time doing just that, with great success. 

"No, I guess not," Lena says, knowing her smile has surfaced as a grimace. 

But then Kara is looking at her, with too many emotions on her face. None of which have a place in a conversation about how every one of Lena's "old friends" have tried to murder Supergirl. Nothing that softens Kara's eyes and crinkles the space between her eyebrows should be directed at Lena. Not in the middle of a bullpen and not when Lena is on the edge of… something. 

"Lena…" Kara says softly with a soft look on her face, "I-"

"Don't." Because she can't. 

Lena has to look away from her. How can a person look so open and sincere? Both of them beguiled her with the same face, and it seems like she'll never be immune from it. 

Lena locks eyes with Andrea, and reality rushes back. She quickly reigns everything in and resets herself. So much for not making a scene. 

Miraculously, Kara seems to respect her wishes and makes to leave. But not without one last lingering look. Lena watches her busy herself with something that Lena knows better than to think is work. She forcibly closes that train of thought and moves on. She was done agonizing over Kara, done derailing her day to day life for her. In fact, Lena vows not to dwell on Kara for the rest of the day.

"Quite a handful, that Kara Danvers," Andrea says the moment Lena steps into her office.

Lena can't help but close her eyes for a moment in pure protest of the universe. Then she turns around to see Kara right where she left her. That wasn't too common a sight when this office was hers. 

"She has her uses," she replies noncommittally. 

As if to prove the point, they watch as Kara takes a heavy box from a struggling coworker. She holds it aloft with ease and then clumsily tries to pretend she feels strained by the weight. How could Lena have been so blind?

Andrea speaks up from behind her, "I thought about firing her you know, but she's just so nice to look at." Her tone low and conspiratorial.

It's offhand, probably even true. A harmless comment that Lena has brushed off without comment countless times before. And yet.

"Off limits," she declares imperiously, without thinking.

Too late she realizes her mistake. She turns around just in time to see the spark of interest in Andrea's eyes light a fire. There's a beat of silence where they both stew in the tension wrought by such a blatant blunder. 

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were staking a claim" Andrea says coyly. 

She wasn't going to let it go, Lena knows that look all too well. She never liked being on the other side of it. She elects not to respond to anymore taunts, and get back to business. She came here for a reason after all, and she wouldn't let Kara control this part of her life too.

"It's like we're back in boarding school. Honestly Lena, did you call  _ dibs _ ?" 

Well- 

"I didn't realize basic code of conduct between employer and employee was so childish an idea to you, Andrea. I'd have liked to have known that before I handed you the keys to thousands of them."

Andrea doesn't even blink. 

"But you don't care about those thousands do you, Lena? Just the one with the bleeding heart and a taste for insubordination." Her lips wrap around the word obscenely.

It's not an unfair assessment, if wildly off base. Kara has been friends with every one of her bosses, been granted leniency that has saved her job time and time again. Andrea would have picked up on that easily. And this previous pushover boss had just confirmed it, although not to the ridiculous extent Andrea was angling for. 

"She's got a sharp wit I'll give her that, but it's her sharper tongue that's going to get her in trouble."

She's almost leering over Lena's shoulder now, and it takes an extraordinary amount of effort not to bristle. Lena refuses to look behind her, knowing exactly what she'd see. Andrea was trying to get a rise out of her, but Lena wouldn't let her, not this time. She lifts her chin.

"Is your dating pool so shallow that-"

"Dating?" Andrea scoffs. Then smirks, "who said anything about dating?" her meaning mistakeable. 

Some part of Lena's brain overloads and shuts down. 

"She's straight," she says, hard and unyielding. 

"Is that what she told you?" quick and devastating.

Lena freezes. 

It's so beyond idiotic that this would get to her. Andrea was in all likelihood, just having a laugh. She couldn't possibly know the lies, untruths, and unspoken words between her and Kara. Can never comprehend their relationship as it is. Will never have what she and Kara have. Kara doesn't even like her-

Andrea laughs.

"So what brings you to my office today?"

And it's over. 

But all throughout their meeting, Lena can't help but notice Andrea's eyes focusing on something behind her. 


	2. Easy Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Andrea touch. Lena loses touch.

"Oh Kara!"

Kara takes a deep breath and slaps a smile on her face. She thought her days of being beckoned like a dog were over when Cat left. There was a touch of warmth in her exasperation, and no small amount of anger in her nostalgia. At least she answers to her own name now.

"Yes, Ms. Rojas." With a smile so polite her eyes were almost scrunched closed.

"Now there's no need for that Kara. You can call me Andrea."

Kara almost cranes her neck in bafflement. A questioning sound escapes her before she can stop it.

"I know I'm new, but I've heard a little about how things are run around here."

She takes a seat near the center of the couch to Kara's left. She crosses her legs and reclines a bit

Kara knows there's something a little odd about her tone, about this whole setup, but all she can think about is Lena. Lena talking to Andrea about Catco. Lena talking to Andrea about Kara. Lena talking to Andrea at all. Lena-

"You even called Cat Grant 'Cat' didn't you? That's-"

"Not always!" Kara can't help but interrupt. 

Andrea simply waits, a tempered expression of intrigue on her admittedly beautiful face. 

Kara falters. "Just uh- um sometimes. On special occasions. Cat and I had- um well she," Kara gestures helplessly "she was my mentor, y'know?"

Andrea nods politely, but there's an energy to her that Kara can't interpret. 

"So yeah…" Kara finishes, physically shaking the memories out of her head.

"And your other bosses. There's been quite a few in a short span hasn't there? All of whom you’ve been on  _ friendly  _ terms with?" 

None of those are really questions, and Kara has no idea how to respond. 

"Why don't you sit down?" It's not really a question. Kara sits down at the edge of the couch.

"What did you want to talk about, exactly?" Kara asks, just a little desperate to get this over with. 

"You and I, of course. Our… working relationship. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, Kara, but I really do value your talents. I think we could have something like you and Cat had. Something…  _ mutually rewarding _ ." 

Kara can't help but scoff. 

"Where you have me write meaningless clickbait so you can make more money? What could I possibly get out of that?"

Andrea gives her a very familiar condescending look. Kara flushes automatically, and gets more indignant as a result. 

"Kara, I may not be known for my metaphors, but I think I could teach you a thing or two about media."

She edges closer, her right thigh coming to rest against Kara's left. Kara blinks fast and hard. "I- you-" 

"Now I know you're aware of the political climate these days. But have you been listening to the people? Is it more think pieces they want? Are they asking for more darkness and gloom, more tragedy and sorrow? These people are drowning in it, Kara. They are begging for a lifeboat in a sea of media tears and I'm trusting you to be that lifeline for them, Kara. You may think you know what the people need, but maybe you should try listening to what they have been asking for first."

Kara is struck dumb. That's just- she can't possibly believe that-

Andrea takes her hand then, holds it between both of hers. They both watch her do it, both taking notice of the difference in size.

"I think I pegged you right, Kara. I think you want to help people. I think you want to serve, to fulfill the wants and needs of… the people." 

Andrea's eyes are wide and earnest. This close, Andrea has to angle her head up a little. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth in obvious emotional investment. Kara stares intently, can see how much she cares in her body language. How angled she is towards Kara, like she's pleading as much as a woman of her station is allowed. Andrea cares. Evidently she cares a whole lot, and Kara could never turn a blind eye to that.

And it's not as though it’s not true. Kara has always felt compelled to help, even before the responsibility of Supergirl. And she had thought being Supergirl and reporting on it was enough. What Andrea is saying though… she could provide a whole new service. She was able to save lives as Supergirl, provide hope, help, and compassion for all, but she could only give individuals so much of her attention. What could Supergirl do if there was no bad guy to defeat, if people needed saving from reality itself? How often has she had to talk someone off a ledge these past few months? What if she could stop them before they ever got to that point?

"I think I can do that, Ms- um Andrea."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, Kara."

And she does look glad. Her smile is practically radiant and Kara can't help but match her. 

______________________________________________________________

She pushes and pulls the piercing on her tongue, clicking it on her left teeth, then her right.

“Do you really not care? Are you seriously going to ignore me right now!”

Left, right. Tears burn behind her eyes, but she has enough self control to stop herself from crying, at the very least. 

“Do you want me to leave, Lena? Is that what  _ you  _ want?”

She's the one crying now, face pushed into Lena's precious personal space. It's almost as if she needs Lena to see the pain she's caused, the havoc she has always wrought. 

Left, right, faster now. She looks anywhere but into the girls’ eyes. She preferred self righteousness over sincerity for these kinds of things. 

“Do you have anything to say to me?”

Left, right, furiously fast. She has so many things to say, her brain is whirling. Her thoughts are screaming confessions, explanations, denials. Every word she's been swallowing since day one returns with a vengeance. They claw at the bounds of her skull, rushing down despite the tight clench of her throat. They're in her chest, robbing her of breath and echoing the deafening beat of her heart. They throb against the tight seal of her lips.

Deeper, used to being ignored, voices bubble up too close to the surface. The one that hopes and dreams and wishes. The one that begs and pleads, says things like pride is worth sacrificing for a chance at happiness. The one that says feelings should be expressed and people should be trusted.

It's pushed down so far and fast, Lena's face strains with the effort. She bites down hard. She's shaking. She's shaking her head: no.

Coming to the conclusion that was all she was going to get, the girl scoffs, the sound bordering on a sob. 

And then she's gone, and Lena can pretend she's taken all the problems with her. She won't be here next semester, Lillian had made sure of that. Lena doesn't have to think about it anymore, so she doesn't. It's all perfectly set aside, packed and shelved. There's a million other things she can set her attention on, and it's oh so easy to do so. 

The voice that sounds like Lillian says “good job” like the real woman so rarely does. Lena's shoulders slump with relief as any competing thoughts are beaten back into submission. It's beneath a Luthor to fall prey to petty emotions. To cater to them would be her downfall. The whole world was watching for weakness, now more than ever.

…

“This isn't you” he says.

Lena can't find it within herself to confirm or deny the statement. It's entirely possible he knows her better than she knows herself at this point. 

Her hands clench on the walls of a cardboard box. She's on the clock. Her flight's already been scheduled and paid for. 

“Lena, this is your dream.  _ Our _ dream.”

The dream had been packed into a box the second Lillian called. Just like all her belongings. She has sparse personal items, but the lab is home to her precious intellectual property. Journal after journal, printed out data files packed into neat piles. She leaves their joint research for him, for his dream. 

Now her dream was being the CEO of a bloodstained shell of amassed power and fear.

She was going to make weapons instead of a cure for cancer. She was going to sit behind a desk and toil away for shreds of respect and acknowledgment. Try to gain trust for a company she couldn't even stand the name of. Answer to her mother in every way imaginable. Answer for crimes she hasn’t committed. 

“She can't make you do this. I won't let her do this.”

That earns him a microscope to the head. Because Lillian can, and she will. And Lena knows exactly how to shut someone down, and cut them off. It's second nature to her now.

He wasn't like the others, however. He didn't stay gone, even though he really should have. 

It shouldn't have been so surprising that she was the death of him.

...

It's happening again. It's happening again, and this time she only has herself to blame. 

He is self-righteous, but she is sincere. She should know better than that.

It happens so fast and her words only accelerate it. She pours her heart out, opened her clenched jaw just enough to make the wrong sounds. They're the wrong words. She said them, but they don't even sound like her. They don't sound like Lillian either, but he still doesn't like them.

She should really know better by now.

Tears burn once again, but she will never feel the release.

He walks away just as easily as everyone else. One strike is all it takes with a last name like hers. They lay in wait for the moment her true nature is revealed, so they can tell themselves they were right about her all along. 

...

It must be true then. 

If it wasn't, Kara would have told her. If she was different, Kara would have trusted her. 

But that isn't right either. People will always betray. It's everyone else that needs to change. 

The past was the past, and she is working towards a better future, like always. 

Only this time, no one will get in her way, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not sure if i want lena to go full crazytown. very sure there will be virtual sex.


End file.
